Unusual Love
by marshmallow10293
Summary: (ClemXNick) Clementine doesn't trust easily, neither does Nick. When they get trapped in a cellar and Nick gets drunk, he does something unexpected that sparks new feelings inside Clementine. Will they gain each other's trust? If so will they become more than just friends? (Summary sucks)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is Click(ClemXNick) if you dont like it dont read it. Clementine is 22 in this one and i just had to get this story out of my head. Enjoy!**

Clementine Limped across the forest, clutching her arm that was dripping with blood. A dog had just attacked her after she was separated from Christa, Now she was alone, with a huge bite mark from the dog and feeling light headed, maybe she could just rest for a couple minutes right? That wouldn't hurt. She sat up against a log, she was just gonna rest but before she knew it her eyelids began to droop and she let the world become dark as she went unconscious .

-A while later-

Clementine woke up to hear the familiar moaning of walkers. Her arm was starting to burn from pain, she just hoped it wouldn't get an infection. She weakly got up and limped away from an approaching walker, the walker just got closer, and closer while she couldn't go any faster she was too tried. The walker finally caught up and fell on top of Clementine, she had to use all her strength to try and keep the walker from taking a Chunk out of her neck. she was about to give up and let the walker feast on her when an arrow went through its head, making it go limp on top of her. She pushed the body off her to see two men fighting off the approaching walkers. The older one spoke "I'm out! Grab her and lets go!" The younger one spoke "Come on kid we gotta get!" He picked her up and they ran off. After a while they finally slowed down. "I..I think were safe." The older one with the green jacket said. Finally Clementine got a good look at them. The one that was carrying her had an orange sweatshirt on with a machete on his back and brown hair. The older one had a green jacket on with white hair. "Hey kid you okay?" the one that was carrying looked genuinely concerned. She nodded "yea I'm fine." They continued walking. "where's the rest of your group? There's no way you made it alone. I don't want them thinkin' were doin' anything but tryin' to help you."Well this guy was just full of questions. Her voice cracked lightly when she spoke. "I'm alone, we got attacked." "why they'd attack you?" she looked down. "They wanted our food, we were cooking some kind of weasel." the young one looked surprised "They attacked you for a weasel?! Damn that's low." Finally they told her their names. "well I'm Luke and this is Pete." He nodded forwards the older man, Pete. "Hey there." he smiled. She hesitated before telling them her name. "I'm Clementine." Luke smiled at her. We got a doctor with us and you look like you could use some-OH SHIT!" Suddenly he dropped her. She landed right near her dog bite which stung like a bitch. "she's bit man oh fuck, fuck- what are we gonna do here?!" she frowned it was pretty obvious that it was a dog bite maybe if they just looked at it... "no, no its a was a dog i swear! J-Just look at it." Luke frowned "and have you sink your teeth into Pete's neck no way." Pete looked at him. "hey! Why am i the one!" Luke just ignored his comment. Pete looked the bite regardless. "so uh is it like she says?" Luke questioned. "hard to tell could be...you telling us the truth Clementine?" she looked him straight in the eyes. "yes." pet nodded "alright." "Should we really do this i mean Nick ain't gonna like this- not with what happened to-" "you don't have to remind me of that, boy." Luke looked down. "right sorry sir." who the hell was Nick? Pete patted Luke's shoulder. Clementine got up from the ground and they started walking to a cabin in the distance. Pete turned around and noticed she was walking slow. "you alright clementine." "I'm fine." that was a lie she felt light headed and her legs felt like jelly. Luke crossed his arms. "well you better be fine because i ain't carrying you anymore with that bite on your arm." black started to spot her vision. "don't worry about..." she couldn't continue her legs gave out and the last thing she saw was Luke running over to her shouting "OH SHIT!"

-waking up-

Clementine heard voices as she started to wake up. People were surrounding here once her vision came into focus. There was a big tall black man, Pete, a man wearing a baseball cap like her about Lukes age, holding a rifle, and a pregnant lady with very curly hair. They were all commenting things like "why'd Luke bring her here" "would someone tell me what the FUCK is going on?" "shes bit oh fuck." "she could be working with carver." most of the comments coming from the pregnant lady. She decided to run, these were strangers they could be cannibals like the st. John brothers or maybe worst. She tried to get up but she felt something breeze past her with a loud shot. Someone tried to shoot her! They'd barely missed. She whimpered at the sound of the shot, her ears rang. She looked up to see the guy with the baseball cap with wide eyes pointing his rifle at her. Pete ripped the rifle out of the guy's hands. "Finger off the trigger son." "i ain't your son!" Luke came out of the cabin behind the group just moments later. "woah woah what the fuck?!" the pregnant women was the first to complain."Nick you idiot! Every lurker heard that for 5 miles." Nick defended himself "hey your the one telling me to fuckin' shoot her!" Luke stepped up. "Just calm down Rebecca alright she's just scared!" the pregnant women snapped "were all scared Luke!" Nick spoke "she tried to run!" Luke frowned well Nick can you really fuckin' blame her?!" a Spanish man came out of the cabin. Luke turned to me. "alright this is Carlos he's gonna look at you arm alright? Its okay he's a doctor." she nodded, she trusted Luke or kinda trusted Luke. The truth was she didn't trust anyone. Not anymore. Not after 9 years of being out here you couldn't trust people anymore. Christa had taught her that. It was just how things were. Carlos lifted her sleeve which stung. He examined the bite before turning to Luke. "i cant tell, could be anything there's only one way to find out...we wait. We can lock her in the shed until morning, if the fever sets in we'll know if she'll turn. She gave Luke a worried glance. Were they really going to lock her in a shed? "I'm sorry kid but its the best were gonna get." Luke said. "i ain't a kid Luke. I'm 22." She growled at him. She didn't mean to, Luke was the only one who DIDN'T want to leave her to die. She started walking with Luke followed by Nick aiming his rifle at her on the way to the shed. She heard Rebecca as she left say "you'll see she'll turn and when she does i wont be the one cleaning up the shed." clementine growled again. She hated this. She tried to look back but felt cold metal on the back of her head. "what? Don't trust me? Or you just want a better chance at hitting your target this time?" Clementine mumbled. "Just move." Nick said. She stepped into the shed, watching as Luke closed it. Clementine made fists with her hands out of anger. They were messing with the wrong girl.

**Authors Note: This first chapter isn't as great as I would have liked it to be and the POV is kind of third person but with Clementine's thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nick walked back to the cabin with Luke. He thought for a moment about turning around and letting her out, but he shook that thought out of his head. She could be dangerous or working for Carver. Maybe she was just telling the truth, either way he didn't trust her, he couldn't. Not with what happened with his mom. Luke's words brought him back to reality. "I don't think we should've left her, I mean what if she dies. Like from blood loss or something." Nick shook his head. "She could be dangerous did you see the look in her eyes, she looked like she would stab all of us without a second thought." Her eyes reminded him of fire, they were hazel with yellow in them, they were big and..._Nick stop it!_ He couldn't be having thoughts like that. "Yea I guess your right." Luke said. When they entered the cabin they were greeted by a very angry Rebecca yelling at Carlos. "She's not staying and that's final you should have put her out of her misery right then!" She noticed them in the doorway. "Finally you're back you lock er' up?" Luke crossed his arms. "yea she's not a prisoner you know." Rebecca rolled her eyes. " like hell she isn't." Carlos glared at Rebecca. "I'm calling a house meeting in 5 minutes, I'll go tell Alvin." Nick shook his head and stormed into the kitchen, he hated house meetings nobody listened to him. Luke went after him "hey man calm down were just gonna talk about the girl alright." Nick made his hand into a fist. He mumbled "She has a name dude...just because she could be a murderer doesn't mean we have to call her "the girl"." Luke ran his hand through his hair. He walked out of the kitchen leaving Nick to his own thoughts. He looked up at the ceiling. Sometimes Nick liked to imagine that his mom was watching him from somewhere listening to him. _Hey mom, jesus what are we gonna do bout Clementine. You think we should let er' stay?_ Nick shivered at the sudden coldness he felt run through his body. He took it as a yes.

-back at the shed-

"AHHHRRGGGHHH" Clementine screamed. She was stitching her own arm. She'd gotten out of the old shed, snuck into the cabin, got the supplies she needed, and managed to get help from a girl, her name was Sarah she was 15, and from what Clementine could tell really gullible. Now she was back at the shed, getting a needle through her skin in order to stitch up her wound. The pain was unbearable, she almost passed out from just the first stitch. _Come on Clem, you can do this you'll be fine._ She lined up the needle on her arm and jabbed it through again. "ARRHGHHHH" Her breathing was off the charts. _Come on Clem just on more._ She lined the needle up again for the third time and punctured another two holes. "GAAHH." finally she was done. Now all she needed to do was bandage it. She grabbed the bandages from the table and wrapped her stitched arm. She ripped the fabric and adjusted them on her arm. Dropping the remaining bandages she went to pick them up when a walker launched at her making her fall on her ass. She backed away feeling for something, anything she could use to kill it. She finally felt a hammer. She slammed the hammer on the walkers head dazing it. Then she pushed the walker onto a spike making it intestines come out. She slammed the hammer on it skull again making it go limp. Her arm felt like it was on fire becuase of all the pain. The shed door swung open. Luke was standing there along with the rest of the cabin members except Sarah. Luke was trying to process what had just happened. "what the..." she heard Pete in the background. "That girls stuff as nails." She looked them all in the eye before speaking. "I'm Still. Not. Bitten."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm SO sorry for this late update and Strange New Feelings will also have a late chapter when i get around to updating! But for now here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

Clementine sat at the kitchen table eating oat meal. After she proved that it was in fact NOT a walker bite, Luke let her inside the cabin although Rebecca was not happy about it, many of the cabin members weren't happy about it, even Carlos had given this huge lecture about "using his daughter".What she couldn't figure out was why Nick seemed so unaffected by her presence in the cabin. Just earlier he'd shoved a gun to her head, now he was acting as if he didn't mind her there. Which was strange. He'd even apologized for "being a dick out there." It definitely didn't make sense. After some time, Luke said it was time to turn in, but he hadn't told her where to go, he'd just left her eating. Clementine got up the table and walked slowly up the stairs, going in search of Luke.

-In Nick's room-

Nick layed on his bed with his hat on the nightstand. He didn't know what was up with him. He didn't know why he'd apologized to Clementine or why he was suddenly so nice. Something about her made him want to be nice, he knew usually he could be an "asshole" but when he was near her he just...softened. Gah it had been just hours since he met her and he was acting like he'd known her for months, it was just something about her eyes... He looked up at the ceiling, wondering if his mom was doing this. Nick was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. "Hello?" it was Clementine. Nick forced an attitude on. "What do you want?" She opened the door slowly. "Where's Luke?" Nick pointed at the wall. "Next door... Can you get the fuck out now?." she glared at him. "What the fuck? First you put a gun to my head, then you go and be all nice and apologize, now your just a total jerk! What the hell is your problem?" Nick just looked at her, he couldn't answer her, he didn't know how to answer her. She gave him a final glare before leaving. Nick put his hands on his head. _God if her eyes could kill..._

* * *

><p>Clementine knocked on the next room's door, trying to forget how rude Nick was. "yeah? Come in." Luke's voice came through the other side. She opened it a little bit quicker this time, knowing this was definitely Luke's room. She put her hands on her hips. "You never told me where i'm supposed' to sleep." Luke raised an eyebrow. "I didn't?" she crossed her arms. "No ya didn't dumbass." Luke shook his head. "I swear i've only known you for bout' 8 hours, and you sound like Nick." Clementine rolled her eyes. "No way I'm much less asshole-y then him." Luke chuckled before he got up, grabbed an old pillow and a blanket with a hole in it, them handed them to Clementine. "Alright here ya go." She frowned at him, she still didn't have a place to sleep. "Okay, but where the hell do i sleep?" Luke smiled, he pointed towards the wall. Shit. Nick's room. Clementine's eyed widened. No way in hell was she sleeping in the same room as Nick. He could probably stab her if he wanted to. "No way Luke! That guy hates me!" Luke crossed his arms. "Well would you rather sleep next to Pete cause he took the couch, he's on watch. It's either Nick or Pete Clem, and i don't think you want Pete blabbing off about some deer while you try da sleep." Clementine groaned. It was just her luck wasn't it. Clementine dragged her feet to the front of Nick's room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, expecting Nick to immediately lash out at her. Instead a sleepy Nick opened the door. His eyelids drooped and his hair was a mess. "What...what the fuck...do..do...want..you...?..." <em>Note to self: Nick cannot speak properly when he is<em> _tired_. "Luke said i could sleep here." Nick was too tired to complain. He motioned for her to come inside, before collapsing onto his bed. He mumbled "there's...spare..bed." He threw the blankets over himself and tried to sink into sleep again. Clementine set her stuff down on the old spare bed. She laid down on her bed to think. She felt like a prisoner, maybe they would let her go, she had no business here. Maybe she could ask Luke. Clementine was about to fall into a deep sleep, when she heard something she'd never expect to here. Ever. "Goodnight Clem." She looked over at Nick, who was staring at her. As far as she knew, Nick hated her, and she didn't really take a liking to him either. So why would he just say that out of nowhere? Clementine turned away hoping to fall asleep soon. Sometimes she would talk to Lee in her mind at night. It calmed her down and he was the only one she trusted with her thoughts. Even if he was dead. _Hey Lee, its weird isn't it? These people, it hard to trust them._ She imagined him nodding in response, watching her. Clementine fell asleep with Lee, the man who had once cared for her so much, in her mind.

-The next day-

Clementine was woken with a tap on her head. Another tap. Whatever or whoever was doing that was cold. Another tap. Clementine turned around to see what was tapping her. She turned to see Nick standing there, pointing his rifle at her. Clementine shot up. "WHAT. THE. FUCK!" Nick kept a straight face, but you could tell he was trying not to laugh. "Get up, were goin' to check the fish traps." Clementine groaned. "AND YOU REALLY WOKE ME UP BY SHOVING A FUCKIN' GUN IN MY FACE?!" clementine glared at him. What the fuck was he thinking? "Well its not like i was gonna shoot you." Nick said very matter-of-factly. "Not with your shitty aim." Clementine shot back. Nick set his rifle down and crossed his arms. "Just come on, Pete's waitin'." Clementine rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She went downstairs followed by Nick, joining Pete who was waiting for them anxiously. Pete smiled at her. "Finally you're awake, let's go." They left for the river.


	4. Chapter 4

Pete was dead. It all happened too fast for Nick to grasp, one minute they were checking bodies along the river, the next walkers invaded them. Pete was eaten alive. Nick's world came crashing down right before his eyes. First his mom and now Pete?! At this point all Nick wanted to do was lay down and die. It didn't help he was stuck with Clementine in a cellar. He didn't trust her, not the least bit, not anymore she had left Pete. They'd just gotten the door closed with walkers pounding at the walls. Nick sat down in the corner of the dark room. He was just bout' ready to give up. Clementine eyed him suspiciously. "What the fuck are you doing now?! We need to get outta here." Nick shot her a glare, he could whatever he wanted she's the one who left his uncle. Her eyes though...they distracted him. He examined her face, he looked at her lips, they were full and plump, her eyes always had a small fire in them and right now they were blazing, hell even her nose was cute. She had nice curves too. Nick snapped out of it he couldn't like someone he didn't trust ...could he? "Why did you leave him huh?! what the FUCK is wrong with YOU?!" he spat, letting most of his anger out. Clementine's eyes immediately softened. "He-he was bit...there was nothing I could do..I-I'm sorry and i know those words don't help, but then again nothing really helps anymore." her voice was soft and quite almost a whisper, one Nick hadn't heard before. Nick looked down at his hands resting on his thighs. Maybe she wasn't a cold hearted bitch. Clementine started to look around trying to find anything they could use to get out. She search in the boxes on the sides of the walls. All of them were empty except for one. It was filled with glass jars with liquid the same color as her eyes. At least she thought that's what her eyes looked like, she didn't remember the last time she looked in a mirror. She grabbed one of the jars and lifted it out of the wooden box. She twisted the lid until it popped off. Almost instantly the strong smell of alcohol hit her nose. Whiskey. Nick looked over at her. "what is that?" he asked. "Whiskey." she replied. Nick perked up, right now he just wanted to forget the world and get wasted not minding if maybe he got himself killed while drunk. "give it here." he commanded. Clementine hesitated before giving him the jar. He took a swig and forced it down his throat. It burned but he didn't care. He slammed his fist on the table next to him. "Damn.." He took another swig. Clementine tried to grab the jar out of his hands but he pushed her away and took another large gulp of the intoxicating liquid. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let Nick drink. "N-nick you shouldn't drink." Clementine stuttered. Nick gave her an annoyed look, the hell did she know? "Shut the fuck up." he growled. The drink was starting to affect him already. Clementine crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes on him. "Fine." She knew it was bad to let him drink, especially with him like this but there was no use putting up a fight. She sighed and sat down across from him. She could still hear the walkers pounding on the doors. After everything that happened she felt tired. She glanced at Nick one more time...was he crying? She flinched at his form, he looked so...broken. She sighed once more before closing her eyes and letting sleep take over.

CRASH. Clementine woke with a jump. CRASH. She turned her head franticly trying to find the source of the noise in the dim light. CRASH. Her eyes landed on Nick. He head was looking down and he was whispering things between throws. CRASH. Another glass. Clementine looked at how many bottles surrounded him. At least 9 that were empty about 4 more were still full. He was drunk. Clementine stood up quickly and approached him carefully, she knew better then to startle him especially with a glass bottle. He threw another one almost hitting her. She jumped. "Nick! Nick stop. He looked up at her, his cheeks stained with tears. He grunted and put a glass down. "What the point?" Clementine frowned. She plopped down next to him. The sent of alcohol hit her nose again. "Well just march off to some new place and somebody else will die, its never gonna stop. Eventually it'll be our turn." Clementine didn't want to accept the fact that he was right, it had happened before, she knew it would happen again. "Nick don't say that we'll get outta here." Nick picked up a glass and clumsily held it out to her. "Want one?" clementine took the glass and took a sip. It burned her throat making her eyes water. She took another sip, god she was so thirsty. She looked at Nick who was staring at her with wide eyes. This was the first time she'd gotten a good look at them. They were a beautiful sky blue and you could see every emotion running through them. All she saw was sadnessand something else she couldn't put her finger on. She was pulled out her thoughts when she felt something warm, wet, and soft on her lips. They were Nick's own lips on hers. She was shocked trying to process what was happening. She could taste the alcohol on him. She couldn't help but melt into it, finally kissing back. She knew this was wrong that she shouldn't be doing this but something about it felt right. The way his lips moved against hers. She didn't even notice that his arms were wrapped around her waist or that she had her hands around his neck pulling each other close. All of it felt right. She knew he was drunk, she knew he wouldn't remember this and he probably didn't mean the kiss but she enjoyed it...she just didn't know why. They kept at it until their lungs felt like they were going to burst. Clementine pulled away gasping for air just as Nick was. She snapped back to reality. She just kissed Nick. And she _liked_ it. She looked at the position her body was in. She was sitting on Nick's lap, his arms around her. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god." she breathed. Nick looked at her dazed. He wasn't thinking strait but he still felt the electricity run through him. He swallowed before decided to speak, already forgetting what had just happened due to the alcohol. "L-Luke always used to push me, we went into business together once. All part of his "big" plan. Some big fuckin' plan. After 3 months we were flat broke but I didn't care we were havin' fun...I wish I was more like him, always moving forward...but I'm just not...built like that. You should get out of here while you still can, I think they cleared out." Clementine looked at him with sympathy. Nobody was built like that, she'd learned that after 9 years living in hell. Her body took control of her, before she could do anything to stop herself, she kissed him again. The kiss was hot, almost hotter then their first one. She was almost as surprised as he was, but she just deepened it, surprising her more. She just prayed he wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow, if their even was a tomorrow for them. Clementine felt something starting to form in the pit of her stomach. Something she'd only felt once before. Back about 4 year ago, when she was still with Christa. A boy, a nice boy they'd met, his name was Jacob. He was so sweet, he had kissed her and she thought he'd meant it. He didn't. After two days, he tried to rape her and that was that. If it weren't for Christa, Jacob would still be alive and Clementine wouldn't be a virgin.

Clementine silently thanked Christa for that almost everyday. But Nick was different, he was a hot-headed, short tempered man. But something about the kiss seemed genuine, even if he was drunk. Clementine pulled away, her lungs begging for air. "No...were leaving...together..." Nick hesitated before nodding, Clementine got up and pushed the box that had been their only safety aside. She opened the door slowly, just in case there were any walkers left. She motioned for Nick to come in which he grunted and clumsily stood, feeling a bit light headed. They walked out together only to be greeted a couple feet ahead with another small herd of walkers. "C'MERE FUCKERS!" Nick yelled. Clementine looked at him in disbelieve, what the fuck was he doing? Nick turned to her "GO!". He punched a walker knocking it off it's feet. Clementine ran hearing the curses Nick shouted become fainter and fainter. She ran forward, torwards the cabin, the only thing on her mind was the man with the stupid, beautiful crystal blue eyes she'd left behind.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was barely starting to rise when Clementine made it back to the cabin. She pushed the door open and walked in. Rebecca jumped while Carlos flinched at her sudden appearance. The first thing Rebecca noticed was that she was alone. No Nick or Pete to be found. "Clementine! It's been a day where the hell have you been?! And where the hell are Nick and Pete? Are Luke and Alvin with you?!" Clementine shook her head and took a deep breath before speaking, preparing herself in case Rebecca had an outburst. "P-Pete...he got bit...I was with Nick but.." Rebecca's eyes widened as did Carlos'. The news was a shock to them. Pete? How could Pete let himself get bit. "WHAT?! Where were you?! Where were you exactly?!" The pregnant women was practically shouting. "Down by the stream." Carlos looked upon Clementine as if she where a child. He knew she would be trouble from the start. "Luke and Alvin went out looking for you guys after you did not return." At the moment Rebecca's main concern became her husband who had been out there since midnight. "My husband is still out there! GET. THE. GUNS!" She started panicking. Alvin could very well be dead along with Luke. "Dammit Luke I told him not to go." She muttered. It had been a bad idea to even let this girl in. Carlos left and came back seconds later with two rifles in his hands. He handed one to Rebecca who soon after hurried out the door uttering curses under her breath. Before leaving Carlos turned to Clementine with a dead serious expression. "Stay here and watch Sarah. Do not let her know what is going on. Distract her. Please." He commanded. Clementine didn't care if he had just told her to go feed walkers she just wanted them to leave to find the others. "Okay just go!" Carlos gave her glare before turning on his heel and leaving. Clementine headed upstairs to find Sarah. She carefully opened her door to be startled by a sudden flash. As her vision cleared she heard Sarah's voice. "Say cheese!" Already Clementine knew this would be a pain in the ass. Sarah was holding an old camera, the type that printed the photos out as soon as they were taken. A white framed square came out if the camera's slot. Soon color appeared in the middle. Sarah handed the picture to Clementine who took her sight in greedily. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen a picture of herself. Her amber eyes were brighter than she remembered and she definitely needed to wash her face. "Do you like it?" Sarah asked. Clementine nodded. She shoved the picture deep into her pocket. "Uh Clem? Can you take a picture of me?" Sarah held out the camera for her to take. Clementine hesitantly took it. Her gut was telling her this was a bad idea. Then again most of this was a horrible idea. "Sure..." She brought the camera to her face and snapped a quick picture of Sarah. She felt the camera vibrate in her hands then shoot out another picture. Sarah eagerly took the picture out of its slot and examined it. A thought of why Clementine was actually in her room crossed her mind. "Um... Where's my dad?" Clementine had to think of something fast. "He uh...went fishing..." Sarah signed before sitting on the ground. "I know that not true. Why can't you tell me?"

"Don't worry Sarah...he's fine." Sarah though for a moment before standing up, deciding it was best to change the subject. "Wanna see what i found?" Without waiting for an answer Sarah reached under her bed and pulled a shotgun. "Will you teach me how to use it?" Clementine thought about it. This girl wasn't going to survive any longer without knowing how to shoot. "Alright but don't tell yer' dad." Clementine spent the next 5 minutes teaching Sarah how to shoot. Maybe they could have gone outside and practiced if it wasn't for Sarah accidentally pointing the gun. Their fun came to an end when they heard a knock come from downstairs. The two girls hurried down the stairs in hopes that it would be the group. It wasn't however it was a stranger, at least to Clementine it was. "C-Clem I think I know that guy I think he sees me...Clem...I can't breathe!...I..I..can't breathe." Clementine glanced at the door before looking at back at Sarah. "Go hide!" She made sure Sarah was out of sight before going to the door and opening it. A man with a fur lined coat was standing on the other side. "Hello there little lady. Whats your name?" She glared at him. "Carley, whats YOUR name?" the stranger chuckled. "I'm George honey." She knew he was lying just like her. "Mind if I come in sweetheart?" His question didn't matter he was already through the door. "Actually yes. I DO mind." "George" looked back at her with a smirk on his face. "Now is that anyway to politely treat a neighbor?" The smug look on his face tells Clementine he can't be trusted. He was no neighbor and his name sure as hell wasn't George. This guy could be anyone. Good or bad. "Barging into someone's house ain't very polite either." a hint of sass struck Clementine's voice. George shook his head and continued to walk around the cabin. "I'll cut to the chase. I'm looking for my people. 7 of em' to exact. A couple a farm boys and an old man." Clementine eyes widened. She was almost sure he was talking about Luke, Nick, and Pete. "A Spanish man and his daughter a lot shorter than you." That was definitely Carlos and Sarah. "A big black guy about this big." he demonstrated the size with his hands. "and a pretty little pregnant lady." Alvin and Rebecca. The group had a lot of explaining to do once they got back. If they got back. Clementine tried her best to keep her act up. "Damn. That's a lot of people to lose." George groaned. "You're tellin' me. This whole things a pain in the ass. So you live here all by yourself? Cabin's pretty big considerin'." She shrugged. "Ain't got a lot of options nowadays." George nodded in understanding. He liked this girl already. He continued to scavenge the cabin, looking for any signs of other people. As much as he wanted to believe her, he wasn't buying it. No way she survived on her own. He went into the kitchen, oblivious to the knife on the table. Clementine spotted it. Her eyes kept flickering back and forth from the knife to him. If he was dangerous she could use it to her advantage. George caught on to what she was looking at and picked up the knife. "Where does this go?" He asked casually, trying to not make a big deal out of the weapon. She pointed at the drawer in the corner of the room. He swiftly opened it and slid the blade in. She was a smart girl, he could tell. He was about to leave when he heard a creak come from upstairs. He knew something was up. "I thought you said no one was here." He had caught her. She tried to play it off cool although she was loosing the illusion if being alone. "Nobody IS here." Still George took out his fully loaded pistol and cautiously crept up the stairs to the room that had creaked. Clementine mentally cursed at Sarah. He was about to leave. He kicked the door open to find nothing but a picture. He bent down to pick it up, missing a terrified Sarah hiding under the bed. He looked at the picture and grinned. They had been here, he was certain of it now. He turned around to look at Clementine. "Tell me...who's this?" Clementine frowned at the picture trying to act as naive as possible. "Uh its a kid." He examined her once more, he had to admit, the girl had guts. She kept her cool through all this even when it was clear his people had been staying here. He decided to play along with her game. "You have no idea who these people are, do you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me, when they first met you did they trust you?" Clementine remained silent. That told him all he needed to know. He walked out of the room quickly making his way downstairs. He had found them. His child. On his way out he looked up at "Carley" leaning on the railing. "Don't come back!" He smirked. Of course he would come back. "You have a real good day now." He let himself out.

As soon as he left Clementine raced back to the room Sarah was hiding in. She nodded at her signaling that it was okay to come out. She spent the next 10 minutes trying to calm her down. Sarah made her search the entire house just to make sure. Clementine found a golden watch lying on the ground. She debated on whether or not to take it but decided on placing it in her pocket, it could come in handy later. When she was finally done searching the cabin she went down to the kitchen to reassure Sarah everything was fine. That's when Luke burst through the door along with Rebecca, Alvin, and Carlos. Clementine was disapointed that Nick wasn't with them. She was hoping he'd still be alive. Before anyone could say anything Sarah spoke. "A man was here! He spoke with Clementine." Everyone's eyes widened. She was bombarded with questions. "And you just let him in?" "Why did you speak with him?" "Do you think it was Carver?" "What did he say?". Carlos' voice was higher then all of them. "Wait, did he say what his name was?" Clementine nodded. "His said his name was George." Carlos scratched the back of his neck. "What was he wearing?"

"A brown coat."

"Did it have lining?"

"yeah, fur."

Carlos rubbed his face with his hands. He only knew one guy with a brown fur lined coat. Luke turned to Clementine. "Alright we all know what that means it had to be Carver. Clem you said Nick was with you right?" Clementine nodded. "Alright good we'll get him on the way. Everyone get yer' stuff we gotta move!" Sarah turned to her dad in hopes of clarification. "Dad where are we going? Are you going to hurt anyone?" Before Carlos could answer Luke did it for him. "No Sarah yer' dads' the nicest man i know he's not gonna do anything bad or not nice, right?" Carlos nodded reassuring his daughter. Everyone gathered their stuff except Clementine, who didn't have much to collect. Once they got everything they set out to look for Nick. Luke and Clementine were the most worried ones. They hoped he was okay and _alive._


End file.
